


Steven Universe: Beyond the Heroes

by njmarker13



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: Unleash The Light (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Post-Canon, Post-Steven Universe: Future, Spoilers, Steven Universe Got Therapy, Tags Will Get Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njmarker13/pseuds/njmarker13
Summary: The lives of the people Steven Universe helped still go on even after Steven leaves Beach City. This is a collection of shorts and episodes that (mostly) feature the background characters of the show. Everything that occurs takes place after "The Future" (with the exception of the first chapter), so spoilers will be present.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Steven Universe: Beyond the Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated, but I’m back! I should hopefully churn out the next chapter by Friday, and will update every Friday thereafter (hopefully. We’ll see.). This is a little story I’m putting together about what happens after Steven Universe: Future. I hope you enjoy!

“I can’t believe we finally got that warp pad fixed,” Amethyst (Facet-5, Cut 8XJ) grins to her partner, Amethyst (Facet-5, Cut 8XL) as they pass the entry room. In the center of the massive hanger, a blue warp pad now rests, fully healed. “8XK was such an idiot for breaking it. I can’t wait for 8XM to come visit again!” 

“Do you think we should go tell her that she can again?” 

“Uhh…” 8XJ looks at 8XL. “You might have a point. Come on!” 

“Wait! Where are you going?” The commanding voice of their former boss, Holly Blue Agate, echoes down the hall as the Amethysts turn to enter the room. “How dare you leave? I command you to stay aboard and guard the Zoo!” 

8XJ laughs as 8XL turns to the infuriated Gem. “Holly Blue, you gotta learn to chill out.” 

“Yeah, man, just go relax in the pool! The Diamonds aren’t gonna give you orders anymore. You can do whatever you want!” 

With a wave of their hands, the two Amethysts clambered onto the warp pad and were whisked away by a beam of light blue light. 

Holly Blue stamps her foot on the ground in anger and heads for the source of her problems: the containment area. “It’s time to put an end to this madness once and for all!” 

“Hello, Holly Blue,” calls Wy-Six from the entrance to the containment area. “How are you today?” 

“Argh- You- You’re…” Holly Blue groans in exasperation. “You should be in the containment area!” 

“But humans have control of the ship.” 

Holly Blue groans again. “Ugh! Nothing around here makes sense anymore. I still can’t believe that I haven’t received a  _ single  _ order from the Diamonds in two years.  _ Two years _ !”

“If you miss your Diamonds so much,” remarks Jay-Ten, “then you should go see them.”

Holly Blue scowls. “You just want me to leave so you can take over the ship! With those filthy Quartzes ‘relaxing’ all the time, I can’t expect anything to be done around here unless I do it myself!” 

“‘Your’ ship is ‘our’ ship, Holly Blue,” Wy Six tells her. “You are so funny.” 

“I- You-” Holly Blue screams in frustration, storming off to the warp pad. “Blue Diamond will set this right. She  _ has _ to set this right.”

Holly Blue Agate steps on the warp pad and beams herself away. 

“I’m afraid I simply can’t see what the problem is here,” replied Blue Diamond. After listening to Holly Blue’s complaints from her puddle of clouds, her face was peaceful. “It’s time for you to move on, Holly Blue Agate. Find something better to do with your life than sit around and yell at people.” 

“Your Radiance, I-” 

“Please, Holly Blue, just call me Blue.” 

“Blue…” Holly Blue rolled the name around on her tongue. She thought it sounded foreign, alien, and she disliked it. “All due respect, this lack of order astounds me! What are we supposed to do, my Diamo- Blue? If we no longer exist to serve the Empire, then… why do we exist?” 

“You should go see Steven for that kind of question,” Blue answers. “He’ll have the answers you seek.” 

Holly Blue freezes, her mouth open halfway. “What do you mean?”

“You should see these... ‘brochures’ for Little Homeworld.” Blue passes her a paper that reads ‘Era 3 & Me’. “If you go, I think you’ll find what you’re looking for.” 

Holly Blue accepts the pamphlet and bows. “My Diamond. Thank you.” 

As Holly Blue turns to leave, one of Blue’s clouds passes in front of her. Not seeing it, she walks straight into it. A grin lights up her face as she begins laughing loudly, belting the noise throughout Blue Diamond’s vaulted chambers. As her eyes widen, her hands reach up, grabbing her face and shaking it. It takes a minute or so, but the laughter dies down. 

“My apologies,” says Blue. “I’m told the first time is especially bad.” 

“It’s- my Diamond, there is no need to apologize to me! It was my fault-” 

“‘Blue’, please, Holly Blue.” 

“Y-yes, of course…” 

A blush lights up Holly Blue’s face as she swiftly exits the room. She feels a poke on her shoulder and turns to see Spinel, whom she met on her way into Blue’s room. “Did you get what you were looking for?” 

“No, Spinel, I didn’t,” grumbles Holly Blue. “Apparently, I have to go see Steven Universe to have all my problems fixed.” 

“He’s not going to fix your problems,” says Spinel. “He’s gonna help you fix your own problems.” 

“So?” Holly Blue clenched her hands into fists. She felt ready to punch something. “Steven Universe tore my life apart! Before I met him, I had command of an important outpost! I had an army of Quartzes under my heel! And what do I get? Complete and utter humiliation for months! Then the Empire is suddenly over, and I no longer have a purpose. Steven Universe ruined my life, and I’m supposed to go crawling to him for help?” 

“Steven Universe saved my life,” Spinel replies. “I- I could have killed him, you know. I could’ve done so many horrible things to him. But he stopped me. He introduced me to the Diamonds. He helped me, Holly Blue, and I think he can help you too.” 

“Help me  _ how _ ? What can  _ anyone  _ do for me? I have no purpose!” 

“He can help you find one,” says Spinel. “Anyway, I’m off to see Yellow. Good luck.” 

As Holly Blue was walking back to the warp pad outside the Diamonds’ palace, she heard the swooshing of wings and laughter. 

“Hello? Who’s there?” 

“Why, just little old me,” calls a voice from behind Holly Blue. “Bluebird Azurite, at your service.” 

“My service? What-” 

“I’d like to offer you a job,” says Bluebird. “I’m looking for Gems to help me defeat one Steven Universe. See, he hurt me, so I need to hurt him back, as hard as I can. D’you think you can help with that?” 

“I…” 

The warp pad beams through space for some time. After what feels like forever, the beam of light comes to a swift end in a dimly lit, colorful courtyard. Under a starry sky, the town of Little Homeworld around her seems quiet. 

“H-Hello? Is anyone… out there?” 

With a magical swish, Pearl summons her spear and aims it at Holly Blue. “What do you want?” 

“Woah! I- I just want to talk to Steven. Blue Diamond said he could help me.” 

Pearl sighs, looking in the direction of the Temple. Her spear disappears with a series of sparkles as her face seems to launch her brain miles away. . “Sorry, old habits. Steven… isn’t available right now. He’s taking some time off to focus on himself. It’s just me today, Holly.” 

“The, uh, Ruby and Sapphire aren’t with you, are they?” Pearl shakes her head no. Holly Blue takes a seat on the edge of the warp pad, sighing. “When will Steven be back?” 

“We don’t know,” replies Pearl. “He may not be.” 

“Well, that doesn’t help me! I need to find my purpose!” 

Pearl chuckles. “If that’s what you’re looking for, why don’t we sign you up for classes?” 

“C-Classes?” 

“Yes. You will be enrolled here, at Little Homeschool.” Pearl shrugs. “If you want. You can take all the time you need to think about it.” 

“How will taking these ‘classes’ help me find a purpose?” 

“We’ll help you find things you like doing that won’t hurt people,” replies Pearl. “We’ve done it for so many other Gems. You just have to open your eyes up to the possibility of liking something new.” 

Both Gems are quiet for a minute. Holly Blue is the first to break this. “Is that what you think Steven would have said to me?” 

“No,” Pearl sighs wistfully. “He would’ve phrased it so much better.” 

“Uh…” Holly Blue stands awkwardly. “I’m sorry for… treating you the way I did when you came to visit the Zoo. I should go. Thanks for talking.” 

“It’s all in the past. Feel free to come back if you need anything else.” 

“Thanks.” Holly Blue waits for Pearl to stand and back away from the warp pad before she activates it, returning home. 

“Greetings, Holly Blue,” says Jay-Ten as she steps off the warp pad. “Did you find what you were looking for with the Diamonds?” 

“No,” she sighs. She ignores Jay-Ten and walks past him, heading for the containment area. Walking past another human, she stumbles on a root, but quickly corrects herself and makes it to the pools without another incident. The other Gems stare at her, waiting to see what she’ll do. 

Holly Blue sits down in the water and falls back into it, settling into a pose that she sees the Amethysts do all too much. 

“Is Holly Blue… relaxing?” The voice of Skinny Jasper echoes in the absence of Gems and humans conversing. 

“Yeah, I am,” snaps Holly Blue. “Get over it.” 


End file.
